Solo a ti
by Hermi-Black
Summary: [EnvyX][Lemmon medio][OneShot]Acaso dos seres sin alma se pueden amar el uno al otro, acaso pueden aunque sea un instante entirse...Humanos . xfas dejen reviews


**Disclairmer: **FMA no es mió, si lo fuese estaría haciendo un buen de películas y nadaría en dinero, x ende Envy no me pertenece, solamente Blame que es creación mía

**Summary: **Acaso dos seres sin alma se pueden amar, acaso dos seres sin alma pueden sentir algo el uno x el otro, acaso pueden desearse, amarse, sentirse aunque sea x unos instantes humanos Envyxotropersonaje

**-- Solo a ti --**

-Adelante- dijo el joven al oír que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación

-Este… Hola Envy, puedo entrar?- dijo en la puerta una joven

-Blame.. Claro pasa- dijo el homonculu , y un tono rosado coloreo sus mejillas- te ocurre algo?

-No.. Bueno.. Si – dijo la joven sentándose en la cama donde estaba el chico – vi cuando llegaste anoche, te veáis cansado y por eso no quise molestarte

-Molestarme de que?

-Estuvieron con los alquimistas verdad?- dijo la chica cabizbaja- Peleaste con edward verdad?

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver, ya sabias que Dante nos mando?

-Este.. Envy tu tienes mas años que todos, tu fuiste el primero de los nuestros y pues tu debes de saber…-dijo la joven homonculu mirando al piso- Envy, nosotros los homonculus… podemos amar?

Se sorprendió de esa pregunta, ahora entendía hacia donde iba esa conversación, primero sobre Edward y ahora sobre el amor. El chico Homonculu, observo a su compañera, le extrañaba verla así, solía ser siempre muy alegre, eran tan bellas, desde que llego se enamoro de ella, se enamoro lentamente de ella, de su inocencia, de su paz y a la vez de su maldad. Pero… hacia tiempo que la joven le había confesado sobre unos sentimientos que sentía hacia el joven alquimista, asía su enemigo, el humano que más odiaba, y sintió _**envidia** _ de ese humano insulso. ¿Podemos amar? Esa pregunta nado un poco por su cabeza, el la amaba y de eso estaba seguro…y jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, ellos como seres sin alma no poseían los sentimientos que un humano tenia y si no era así… que era lo que el sentía por su compañera…¿Amor?

-Envy…acaso dije algo malo?-la voz de la chica lo saco de su trance

-No…solo que… tu amas a O-chibi-san vdd?-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Si… bueno… no… no se-dijo la chica desviando a mirada- Envy.. Tú te has enamorado, tu amas a alguien?

No supo si fue el momento o el sentimiento pero letalmente se acerco a la homonculu y la beso, no sintió resistencia de la chica mas bien lo acepto, y mientras la besaba inicio a sentir una serie de sensaciones en su cuerpo, sensaciones que no solía experimentar, lentamente los besos del chico iniciaron a bajar al cuello de la joven quien con los ojos cerrados los recibía, la miro un momento y sin pensarlo cambio su aspecto al de Edward, el joven al que su amada amaba y la volvió a besar, esta abrió los ojos y vio el cambio.

-Envy… no…-dijo intentando separarse del homonculu con aspecto de Alquimista

-Que..-dijo volviendo a su verdadero aspecto-lo… Siento

-No Envy… así-y ahora fue ella la que lo beso, el chico se sintió raro, lo aceptaba, ella ara la que lo besaba y no el a ella.

Lentamente ambos se fueron levando por las emociones, el inicio a recorres su cuerpo con pequeños besos, ella inicio a dar pequeños grititos por la sensación que la **_envidia_** provocaba en la **_culpa._**

Se sintió un poco mal por estar haciendo eso, el la había visto prácticamente nacer, pero la amaba desde el primer día que ella abrió los ojos a esa vida inmortal.

_--0—_

_-Envy, ella es Blame, por favor quiero que cuides de ella hasta que se adapte a su nueva vida_

_-Pero… por que a mí siempre me toca ese trabajo, porque no pones a alguien mas-reclamo en ese entonces._

_-Es una orden Envy- y diciendo esto Dante-sama salio de la obscura habitación_

_El observo al bulto que estaba bajo la cobija de la cama, quien era ahora la nueva adquisición, levantó un poco las sabanas por curiosidad y la vio, una joven de cabello negro , la cual inicio a quejarse, al abrir los ojos pudo ver el esmeralda color de estos. _

_-Quien… quien eres?-pregunto- Donde esta Naru..?_

_Valla así que aun no terminaba su transformación, aun recordaba_

_-Tranquila, Blame, Soy Envy y yo cuidare de ti…_

_-- 0 --_

La ropa iniciaba molestar y lo primero que cedió fueron las playeras de ambos, dejando al descubierto el buen cuerpo del chico y los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la chica, las respiraciones de ambos iniciaban a aumentar, el dibujaba pequeños círculos en el pecho de la joven mientras que una de sus mano se poso en las piernas de la chica, la cual fue subiendo hasta llegar a esa intima parte de ella, esa núbil parte que como humana no fue entregada.

Ella al sentir la mano de la **_envidia _**en su intimidad gemio un poco, lo cual asusto al chico, el la había visto sufrir, los dolores de su transformación y le había prometido que jamás volvería a sufrir, así que midió un poco más sus movimientos

_-- 0 --_

_-Envy….Envy- escuchó que lo llamaban_

_-Que ocurre_

_-Duele…Duele- dijo la joven en la cama bañada de sudor_

_La observo, todos habían pasado por eso, son los dolores de la transmutación final, es cuando se borran todos los recuerdos que puedo haber tenido en el pasado la persona, el había visto a todos sus compañeros pasar por eso .Incluso el había pasado por eso…era como si esas vidas que se ingerían los quemaran condenándolos en los pecados que son._

_-Tranquila, pronto pasara- dijo poniendo una mano en su frente, la cual estaba muy caliente- tranquila después de esto no volverás a sentir algún dolor._

_-- 0--_

Después de las playeras siguieron la falda y el short, lentamente las caricias iban aumentando se nivel, la mano fue remplazada por lo que debe de ser, iniciaron el ritual de ser uno mismo, el lo hizo lentamente, puesto que no quería lastimarla, quería que esa adrenalina que ambos despedían se volvieran tan solo en una pequeña pizca de humanidad, quería hacerla sentir humana aunque sea por esos momentos.

Y se volvieron uno, se volvieron un solo ser, un solo ser sin alma pero con amor el uno al otro, con pasión y deseo el uno al otro.

Las cosas iniciaron a disminuir de intensidad y las respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, los dos desnudos y cansados pero felices.

-Envy… me quieres?-dijo la joven apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su amante

-No.. No te quiero…. Te amo, te deseo, te amo a ti y a nadie mas-dijo el homonculu tocando la cabeza de la joven

-Yo también te Amo, Solo a ti- dijo la chica antes de quedar dormida sobre el joven homonculu que la observo con ternura, jamás pensó que dos seres inmortales y sin sentimientos ni alma pudieran sentirse humanos por lo menos unos momentos y amarse como ellos lo habían hecho, entonces ¿en verdad era Amor, no le importaba lo que fuese el estaba feliz y eso le bastaba

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Completito**

**Hermi-Black**

Ahhh mi primer Lemmon, y como que no es tan explicito . esto lo hice a las 3 am x que tenia insomnio 0.0 y pues me puse a inventar esto. Jejejeje Blame que significa Culpa, es un personaje que yo invente, que en un futuro podrán leer en otro fic que ya estoy haciendo, en el cual esta parejita esta un poco más explotada (bueno esta y otras x que en si es en general) .

Espero que les haya gustado.. no es x que sea mío pero a mi me encanto . ejejej imaginarme a envy tierno, amando a alguien… 0 bueno… eso es todo y gracias de ante mano x sus Reviews.


End file.
